plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rotobaga
:Może chodziło ci o Rotobagę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Rotobaga jest rośliną występującą w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Można ją odblokować w świecie Frostbite Caves w wersji międzynarodowej, a w chińskiej w świecie Sky City. Rotobaga unosi się nad ziemią i wystrzeliwuje trzy maleńkie brukwie przekątnie z szybkością identyczną do Peashootera. Ze względu na to że latają, Rotobagi mogą być sadzone na polach zalanych wodą w Big Wave Beach bez pomocy Lily Pada oraz powietrznych polach w Sky City. Etymologia Rotobaga opiera się na brukwi, z łaciny Brassica napobrassica. Brukiew to warzywo korzeniowe, które jest skrzyżowaniem rzepy i kapusty. Jego nazwa to kontaminacja wspomnianej "brukwi" i "rotor" (lub "Rotate", czyli 'obracać'), odnosząc się do jej obracających się liści imitujących śmigło, dzięki którym się unosi. Rotobaga jest w plikach gry nazwana "xshot", co odnosi się do jej stylu strzelania. Opis w Suburan Almanacu Sun cost: '''150 '''DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: Fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 150 Obrażenia: Normalne ZAKRES: 4 strony Odnawianie: Szybkie Rotobagi strzelają pociskami wzdłuż czterech przekątnych, w każdym kierunku. Umiejętność specjalna: strzela w czterech kierunkach Czasami Rotobaga słyszy, że rośliny plotkują o sobie nawzajem. "Zauważyłeś, że ta-i-ta przytyła na wadze?" Może mówią. Albo "Słyszałem, że ten-i-ten randkuje z tą-i-tą. Czy możesz w to uwierzyć?" Ale Rotobaga to nie ten rodzaj rośliny, która angażuje się w próżne plotki. Nie jest po prostu zainteresowana rozmową o kimś za jego liśćmi. Robi to, co może, by po prostu wznieść się ponad to. Ulepszenia Plant Food Rotobaga wystrzeliwuje po 15 ogromnych brukwi w swoich zwyczajowych czterech kierunkach, które zadają 3,5 obrażenia każdemu zombie, którego trafi. Kostiumy (Chińska wersja) Przy podawaniu Plant Fooda, Rotobaga będzie wystrzeliwać dużą liczbę dużych różowych brukwi, które zadają podwójne obrażenia w porównaniu z normą. Strategie Rotobaga dzieli swoją rolę w arsenale roślin gracza wraz ze Starfruitem: strzela w różnych kierunkach. Jednak w porównaniu do niego, Rotobaga zadaje większe obrażenia, a zatem szybciej pokonuje wrogów. Wzór strzelania Starfruita z kolei pozwala mu atakować zombie z dalszego zasięgu, jak również dać mu przewagę w walce z Prospector Zombie i innymi przeciwnikami tego typu. Inną ważną cechą jest to, że Rotobaga może unosić się nad wodą w Big Wave Beach i może być stawiana na zalanych polach bez pomocy Lily Pada. To sprawia, że Rotobaga to przyzwoity wybór przeciwko Fisherman Zombie, choć wykorzystanie Plant Fooda na Infi-nucie jest korzystniejszym wyborem dla tego zadania. Rotobaga może również pomóc innym roślinom w walce z Octo Zombie, ponieważ jej wzór ataku i wysokie obrażenia pozwala na szybkie pokonanie wyrzuconych ośmiornic. Ze względu na wzór strzelania, Rotobagi powinny być sadzone obok siebie, aby zmaksymalizować ich potencjał. Mogą być również stosowane w połączeniu z krami w Frostbite Caves, albo z roślinami, które mogą przenosić wrogów na inne linie (przykładowo Garlic lub Sweet Potato). Należy jednak pamiętać, że Ice Weasel i Dodo Rider Zombie mogą ominąć kry, a niektóre zombie mogą zniszczyć lub obejść obronę Garlica i Sweet Potato. W Dark Ages, Rotobagi nie powinny być wykorzystywane przeciwko Jester Zombie, ponieważ mogą one odbić jej pociski i nimi zaatakować. O Rotobadze należy również pamiętać na Dzikim Zachodzie, ponieważ jej salwy z 3 pocisków mogą być przydatne przeciwko Zombie Chickenom. Galeria Ciekawostki * Rotobaga podczas strzelania strzela pociskami tylko w kierunkach, gdzie znajdują się zombie, w przeciwieństwie do Threepeatera i Starfruita, którzy wystrzeliwują pociski we wszystkich kierunkach przez cały czas tak długo, jak jakikolwiek zombie jest w ich zasięgu. * Liście Rotobagi nie wykraczają ponad pakiet nasion w chińskiej wersji. * Czasami, gdy Plant Food jest stosowany na niej, to wydaje ten sam dźwięk, który słychać kiedy Plant Food jest dawany Starfruitom. * W chińskiej wersji, była to miesięczna specjalnego roślina, ale teraz jest rośliną ze Sky City. To oznacza, że w jedynym miesiącu specjalne rośliny mają być dostępne zazwyczaj w późniejszym terminie. Zobacz także * Threepeater * Starfruit en:Rotobaga de:Rotorübe es:Rotinabo ru:Вращающаяся_брюква Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chińska wersja)